


Dry Those Tears

by OnTheRideToHell



Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Twins, little kids, sleepy littles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Relationships: Ezekiel & Micheal (Lucifer TV), Gabriel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gabriel & Micheal (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Ezekiel (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Dry Those Tears

_Suddenly the Lightbringer of Heaven began to fall, the force of his father’s anger sending him tumbling out of the clouds. The howling wind ripping through his ears made him wail, tears spilling from his eyes; nobody saw the trail of feathers following him down as he forced his wings from his body. “MICHEAL!” The lightbringer screamed, pain racking through his throat. How could this happen? His own twin brother pushing him from the Silver City - to let him know he should have never rebelled against their Father._

_The impact when he hit Hell sent a few stones tumbling down, that weren’t loose and some were. One landed on his arm, crushing the bone into pieces - ugly shards splintering from his skin. Samael - now Lucifer yelled a string of vulgar words, signaling to the demon inhabitants of the underworld. One made it’s way over to him, picking him up with her bare hands. Her melted skin made Lucifer want to vomit from the horrible smell - and sight. She told him he would be better in no time, not a trace of malice on her face. He sighed shakily, taking in the sights, “Alright,” He whispered._

* * *

Sweat dripped down from his face as he sat up panting and gasping for air. Another presence beside the angel sat up as well, patting his back. “What’s wrong, brother?” The voice asked gently.

Samael whipped his head to the pale angel laying beside him, their wavy dark-brown hair falling in front of their eyes. Those golden-brown eyes and calming smile made him hug the other. “Nothing, Micheal,” He whispered in return, not wanting to drawl anymore attention to himself.

”Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won’t be upset,” - His twin’s eyes glowed with pure interest.

Swallowing down his pride he gripped his own hands together. “I - uh, I had another nightmare,”

”The same one as last time?”

Nodding his head Samael sighed and rubbed a hand through his own dark-brown, almost black hair. He felt ashamed to admit what he was feeling to someone who probably would just spill it to another angel. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he looked back up, a sheet of tears covering his eyes. Slowly they spilled out from the tear-ducts, landing on the fluffy pillow beneath Samael.

Micheal yawned and rubbed the younger twin’s eyes with his thumb a smile capturing in the moon-light. “Dry those tears of yours, brother,”

”Yeah, Sam, we can’t have you turn our room into an ocean!” A voice protested in a playful manner, which made the lightbringer chuckle loudly. “Gabe go back to sleep,” Micheal replies.

The tan angel groaned, pulling the blanket over his head which made a fourth snort from the interaction. “That goes for you as well Ezekiel. Don't think I can't hear you, little brother," - A black and dark purple wing spewed over the edge of the bunk-bed, like the night coming to life with a beautiful essence - a lifelike painting that blended elegantly. Ezekiel pulled his wing back under the cover and stuck out his tongue to the Sword of God - one of the most dangerous angels in the Silver City, but also his family. "If you say so," He mumbled, blinking away the sleep from his lime green eyes.

In the silliness of the moment Samael had forgotten his problems, snickering at the bickering of two of his brothers - as they did most days. White poured down around him as he stared at the wall of clouds, just like in his nightmare; why couldn't he just escape?! His bottom lip quivered softly but he bit down near the skin to stop it from being noticed to those around him. One night of peace was all he begged for in his mind by their Father, to end the sleepless suffering that had endured for the past five days: only nobody would answer his pleas that screamed for release at the back of his throat. As his twin said though, dry his tears for the night, so he did.


End file.
